srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Skills are a measure of how much your character has managed to learn in his or her life. Some skills such as Unarmed Combat and the various Weaponry skills are a measure of your character’s ability to defend himself/herself, either with specific types of weapons like swords and spears, or with their fists and feet. Others are a reflection of more peaceful accomplishments, such as Lore. All of the skills start at level 1 (although sometimes you can receive them with a higher level from a quest), and can be raised to level 100. A higher level in each skill will let you accomplish tasks with that skill more easily, and may also let your character do more complex things related to each skill. Any sailor could probably handle a skiff, but only the most experienced salty seadog will be able to steer a ship in the teeth of a howling gale, and drink the huge quantities of rum required afterwards! You can view all your skills by clicking the "Skills" button at the bottom of the screen. This will show you what skills you have, what level those skills are and how much experience it will take to advance them to the next level. This page gives an overview of the skill system, including how to get all skills in the game. Each skill has also its own page with specific advice, with a navigational aid (at the bottom of the pages) linking them all. For general advice into selecting your starting skills, check Character Creation, and for detailed instructions (with spoilers) you can see the Character Startup Guide Non-combat skills * Arcana * Archery * Diplomacy * Horsemanship * Lore * Seamanship * Thievery * Woodsmanship In Sryth you will come up against numerous situations that can't simply be solved by twirling your sword around in a dramatic manner. It's for these situations that you need to think about your character's non-combat skills. Sryth is not one of those fantasy games where the only thing to do is square off against an endless stream of monsters (though there are still plenty of assorted nasties for you to slay). Whether you want your character to use and understand magical items, pilot a boat or stealthily cut the purse from a merchant's belt, you must first select and learn the skills that will let you do it. Non-combat skills, plus Weaponry and Unarmed Combat, constitute the 10 basic skills. Combat skills * Unarmed Combat * Weaponry ** Weaponry: Bashing ** Weaponry: Hacking ** Weaponry: Lances ** Weaponry: Polearms ** Weaponry: Slashing ** Weaponry: Stabbing ** Weaponry: Staves ** Weaponry: Troll-Bont Obviously, the life of an adventurer is not free from strife, and usually the strife on an adventurer comes in the form of fighting off vicious attacks by various monstrous creatures and enemies. To help your adventurer survive such encounters you can learn and become proficient in skills involving combat. These skills work basically the same way as other skills, except that raising them can increase your MR, thus making you more proficient in combat. Remember that like other skills, the combat skills can have experience bonuses and penalties attached to them depending upon what stats you start with. Combat Skills MR Bonuses When you first get the Weaponry skill or any of its subskills, you get 1 bonus point of MR. So the Weaponry bonuses are: * 1 point just for having the right skill * 1 point for each 10 levels up to level 70 (level 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70) * 2 points for level 80 and 90 * 4 points for level 100 * Unarmed combat has special rules: See Unarmed Combat. Skill checks As with stats, any of your skills can be checked. Whenever you try and accomplish a task that requires that skill, the game will roll a 100 sided die, and if you roll less than the required result you'll have succeeded. Obviously the higher level the skill, the higher the number you'll have to roll under is and the more chance you'll have of succeeding. Unlike stat checks though, skill checks occasionally have a minimum level of skill required even to attempt the check. This will always be indicated in the text of the link for whatever the check is. Thus, when being tracked through the woods by a pack of wolves you might see: "Attempt to hide in the woodlands, Woodsmanship (Skillful) required" Indicating that your character will need at least a level 30 in Woodsmanship to attempt this feat. As with stat checks, failure of a skill check can result in anything from the minor consequence of having to try the check again (such as using a Woodsmanship check to try and make your way out of a tangled forest), to very serious consequences indeed (such as failing a Thievery check to run away from a pursuing enemy). How to gain more skills You can gain new skills in the following ways: The Weaponry Subskills how-to get are grouped in the Weaponry page. For general advice into selecting your starting skills, check Character Creation, and for detailed instructions (with spoilers) you can see the Character Startup Guide Skill levels As your proficiency in a skill increases, the associated text description also varies: Skill Experience Cost The cost varies depending on your XP Bonus. With an xp bonus of 0%, the following table applies: If you want to know how much EXP you need for a given level, taking your % EXP bonus to your skills into account, visit XP Calculator or XP Bonus. Category:Game Concepts Category:Indexes